Transporting wheeled vehicles generally requires the use of tire chucks and tie-down straps to secure the wheeled vehicle to the transport vehicle. This is especially a problem for motorcycles, however, the problem also exists for other wheeled vehicles. The typical means for transporting motorcycles is to secure the motorcycle in a transport vehicle using various straps and braces. Up to this point, there is no known device simple to operate for securing the wheel of a vehicle.